


Never too late

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: You and Sirius were together before his imprisonment. When you receive a letter from Remus, you don’t hesitate and, much to your surprise, you meet Sirius there.





	Never too late

**_The Letter_ **

A heavy sigh escapes your lips as your eyes glide over Remus’s neat handwriting. You’ve always looked forward to his letter, although this time you wished the news is different.

Your fight isn’t over. It didn’t end, even after the tragic deaths of Lily and James. You hoped that their loss would be the final one in the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Apparently, some part of that twisted evil creature survived and was now, once again, threatening the Wizarding world.

Remus asked you to be a part of the Order of Phoenix once more and help them.

It’s not much of a choice, really. You have fought before and you will now.

However, Remus mentioned something quite puzzling in his letter, too. Something that moved you more than the upcoming war.

“We’ll be all back together. Of course, apart from Lily, James and Peter.”

As far as you knew, Sirius was in Azkaban, so how could Remus write such thing? Or maybe he did something impossibly stupid, and by some kind of miracle Sirius escaped?

You wouldn’t be surprised, frankly. You’ve known them since Hogwarts, you were aware what they were capable of. Although, James calmed a little when he married Lily, but the rest… Always playful, sometimes too loud. But you loved it. And, in particular, you loved one of them like crazy.

You always felt drawn to Sirius, but at first you thought it was simple sympathy. You shared more profound bond with him than with the others. When you realized you had fallen for him initially you didn’t plan on telling anybody. Sirius surprised you soon enough with his own confession and the two of quickly became inseparable.

That was, until life decided to separate you for what seemed forever.

You never believed that it was Sirius who betrayed the Potters. It seemed unbelievable and impossible that the man who loved them and treated them as his family would so such a vile thing.

But he was captured, imprisoned in Azkaban and said to be one of the greatest criminals ever.

You felt heartbroken. You didn’t have a chance to speak with him, to assure him that you were on his side and you could only hope that prison would not break him. he would be changed, obviously, but the Sirius you knew, _your_ Sirius would still be in there.

And now, with the way Remus phrased his letter, a small grain of hope was ignited in your heart. Maybe, just maybe, you’ll see him again.

*

**_12 Grimmauld Place_ **

“I feel strange here. I know it’s my home but at the same time, it’s not…” Sirius muses, standing in the doorway of his old room, his eyes sliding leisurely about the place.

“It never felt like home, did it?”

Sirius snorts.

“Never. I felt trapped here. My cell in Azkaban was more welcoming than this.”

“Oh, you’re taking it too far, my friend,” Remus states, a corner of his lips turning up into a smirk.

“I don’t, believe me.”

Remus takes a step forward and placed his palm on Sirius’s shoulder.

“Sirius,-“

“Dinner time!” Molly announces loudly from the kitchen, a sound of rapid footsteps ringing from everywhere and Remus and Sirius only share a smile before heading downstairs.

You don’t want to be too late when Molly prepares a meal.

__

Following Remus’s instructions, you have arrived at the place within a few days. It wasn’t easy to find but it was fair – its location was a secret after all.

The street looks deserted but that doesn’t ease your suspiciousness. You’ve learnt to always be alarmed, always be prepared, always ready.

Given that the place was protected by Fidelius Charm, Remus came up with a signal you were to give once you would arrive.

Fishing out a piece of paper from your bag, you magically fold it into a bird and release it to fly higher and higher until it disappears suddenly. You assume that a window was open and Remus has taken the paper bird.

Soon enough, a high building appears in front of you, as thought out of thin air and your heart skips a beat. Only now you realized that the only person you will know is Remus. What if the others will treat you as an intruder? What if Sirius, if he’s here, will not recognize you?

And what if you misunderstood Remus’s words and Sirius is still in Azkaban, not here?

You take a deep breath to calm yourself just as the front door opens and Remus walks out, a warm expression on his face.

“Y/N!”

“Hello, old friend,” you greet and approach him, quickly stepping in as he ushers you.

“I’m glad you’ve managed to come. There are couple of people here who wants to meet you.”

“Oh, are there?” you say, out of sudden feeling nervous.

“Yes. Lily’s and James’s son, for example. Harry!” Remus calls and after a moment, a boy walks to him. You gasp.

“You look just like your father. But your eyes…”

“My mother’s, I know,” he admits, rather sadly and you flash him a soft smile.

“I’m Y/N. I had the pleasure to be friends with your parents.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry shakes your offered hand and your smile broadens.

“Come on, you’ll meet the rest,” Remus tilts his head and, next to Harry, you head to, what unfolded soon, the kitchen, when the rest of inhabitants enjoy afternoon tea.

You’re introduced to the Weasley family and miss Granger, a friend of Harry’s, and you’re so caught up with trying to remember all their names that you don’t notice a silent figure at the head of the table until you hear a scraping sound of a chair being pulled away.

Your eyes land on the man and a breath catches in your throat. His hair are longer than when you last saw him, his skin a bit paler and he grew a beard but when you look into his eyes, those grey sparkling eyes you know there can be no mistake.

It’s really him. In the flesh. Skinnier but undoubtedly him.

“Y/N?” he asks in a whisper as if calling you by your name can break some kind of spell and will make you disappear.

“It’s me, Sirius.”

“Remus, why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried,” Remus admits remorsefully but Sirius doesn’t even glance at him. His eyes are fixed on you, slowly roaming your figure.

“Are you hungry?”

“No.”

“Can we talk somewhere private?”

“Yes, please.”

*

_**Always** _

The outside world ceases to exist for you, as you follow Sirius upstairs and into one of the many rooms. You have never been in his ‘real’ house therefore it’s all new to you.

He opens the door for you and lets you in first before walking in and closing the door behind him.

“Remus invited you,” he states matter-of-factly but you still nod your head.

“He wrote me a couple of days ago, asking me to come if I wanted to. That we must fight again. I couldn’t say no.”

“Of course you couldn’t. Your chivalry wouldn’t allow you.”

You roll your eyes as you take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Rather my consciousness, Sirius.”

“Did Remus mentioned I’ve escaped?”

“He phrased it weirdly but I got it. And I really hoped that you’d be here. That I understood correctly.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see you. We didn’t have a chance after-“

“You thought it was me?”

“No, silly man!” you chuckle and Sirius looks visibly relieved. He lets out a shaky breath and sits next to you. “You really thought I would believe that you betrayed Lily and James, and killed all those poor Muggles?”

“They didn’t find Peter so I assumed that the case was clear, for those who didn’t know all the details. I thought that was why you never wrote me.”

“My mother forbid me. And then, when I was older and living on my own, I thought it was uncalled for. That you forgot about me.”

“Oh, how could I?” he smiles softly, and when you look at him, there’s affection in his eyes, warmth and fondness you saw when the two of you were together all those years ago.

“Y/N, I know I have no right to expect anything but have you ever thought-“

“About you? Almost every day. I’ve missed you like crazy.”

“So, it’s not too late for us?”

“No, Sirius, it’s not. If you still want-“

“Foolish woman, how could I not? Thinking about you kept me sane in Azkaban. I’d lose my mind,” he hesitantly reaches out to cup your face with his large warm hands and you close your eyes for a brief moment, basking in the feeling.

It feels so familiar yet so new.

“Though, I must admit you do make me lose my mind,” he says with a humor in his voice and you giggle.

“Shut up and kiss me already,” you urge him and Sirius grins before obliging your request, pressing his lips ever so gently against yours.

And suddenly everything seems right. As if all those years have never happened, as if you and Sirius were together always, without a day of being apart.

And always is very fine by you, to be honest.


End file.
